<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falsehood and Truth by JustAnotherFangirl_aka_lumine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463795">Falsehood and Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl_aka_lumine/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl_aka_lumine'>JustAnotherFangirl_aka_lumine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Braveheart (1995)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fordidden Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl_aka_lumine/pseuds/JustAnotherFangirl_aka_lumine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phillip returns from an errand, word has already reached him of Edward's impending marriage to Isabella of France, leaving him heartbroken. Edward sets out to put things right.</p><p>Because Prince Edward and Phillip from "Braveheart" deserve a lot more love then they get. Please be kind, this is my first work and English is not my first language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Edward/Phillip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falsehood and Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not earn any money with this. The characters are all taken from Mel Gibson's "Braveheart". I'm rolling with the movie narrative here, so please do not read this for historical education. Now that's out of the way, feel free to enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward, Prince of Wales, Heir to the English throne, certainly knew how to behave in public. Really, he did. But there was just no point in trying to hide his joy as the returning knight rode through the castle gate. His Phillip was finally back with him. His father, King Edward Longshanks, had sent him away on an errand for weeks, but now he was back with him, at last. Oh how he wanted to run into those loving arms, gaze into those sparkling eyes and forget all that had been said and done in those past weeks. There were guards on the towers by the gate, but what did they care, the rumours about him had circulated about as long as he could remember at this point, what would it hurt if he ran to Phillip now… But one thought alone stayed the impulse. What if his father found out about it? Though he was not present, he was always aware somehow, and Edward could really do better without another… lecture, or worse still, if his father decided to take his wrath out on Phillip… It was a thought Edward could not bear. No one would stop him, if it came to it, he was the King. And his father knew his weak points to an unsettling degree, as he had proven throughout the past weeks. So he just walked over to his returned lover, as fast as it would still seem dignified, and led him over to the door where a staircase led up to his chambers. He instantly walked over to get his love some water, for it was already late at night, all the servants sleeping soundly in their beds. By the time he returned, his Phillip had taken off his helmet, turning towards Edward. The prince almost dropped the cup he held, for something was off. Phillip's eyes sparkled with tears, which had not happened in… well forever, not since the time when they were still new to each other and Phillip had discovered how callously the king treated his son and heir. The return of tears to their relationship worried Edward deeply. With two quick steps, he was over by Phillip's side and laid a hand to the knight's cheek, begging him to look at Edward. “My love, what is it? I beg you, tell me what ails you.”, he whispered. Phillip cleared his throat and looked away, his voice raw and hoarse as if the words wounded something deep inside him. “Congratulations, Edward.”, he said, still facing away from the prince. “A beautiful French princess for a bride, to finally gain the approval of your father.” Edward was struck silent at those cracking words. “I heard she is lovely, kind and gracious…” The knight had to pause to strangle a sob. “I truly am happy for you, and I pray that your marriage will be blessed…” Edward could not stand such talk. “Phillip, my love, please look at me.”, he whispered. “She does not mean anything, she…” “She is going to be your wife, who but her is to mean anything?” Phillip's voice was but a broken whisper, and the helpless pain conveyed by it set out to strangle Edward's heart. He could not bear this. He threw himself at Phillip with all that he had, babbling hopelessly in order to convince his love of the feelings in his heart. “Phillip, she… damn it, I don't want any of it. Damn her to hell, beautiful and kind and lovely and whatnot, I don't want her. I love you, only you, but father won't take no for an answer, which did not stop me from trying…” He winced as Phillip's hands clasped his waist, where the fabric of his tunic hid sensitive spots, painted black and blue by his father's boots. “He hurt you again…” It was but a whisper, released into Edward's tight curls. “He did, but it does not matter, it does not change what is in my heart… Oh Phillip, I love you and I missed you, and I cannot bear to think that I will have to promise myself to someone else on the morrow, to someone I don't know, but it does not matter, for it's not you...” He looked up. Both of them were helplessly crying by now, and the prince gripped Phillip's cold hands in his as if trying to warm them. “I beg you, my love, come down to the chapel with me, and take me for your husband, before I have to stand there with someone else tomorrow. We cannot do it in front of witnesses, but in front of God and I hope you are willing to do so, even if I have to break my vow to you… I want this farce of a marriage to Isabella to classify as adultery, not my relationship with you. I love you and no other, and nothing will ever change that.” Phillip smiled at him through his tears. “Edward, my darling, stop it, please, don't hurt us both any more. You and I both know that it is not possible…” “Why not? It is just us and our vows and God, what is impossible about it?” “Oh Edward, I… yes, oh God, of course I would… yes!” “Come on then...” They hurried across the yard, silent as a shadow, and entered the cathedral, kneeling down at the altar, holding each other by the hands. “With this vow, Phillip, my love, I take you for my husband. I promise to love you and be faithful to you, for better or for worse, in sickness or health, for good or bad, with all my love and respect, until death do us part.” Phillip gulped and whispered back: “With this vow, Edward, my darling, Prince of Wales and heir to the throne of England, I take you for my husband. I swear to love you and protect you and be faithful to you, for better or for worse, in sickness or health, for good or bad, with all my love and respect, until death do us part.” “And so it is done.”, Edward whispered into the peaceful, regal silence. Phillip laughed and cupped his cheek, the wonderful sound reverberating around them, and whispered: “And so it is done.”, against Edward's lips. The kiss that followed was warm and wet and wonderful, it was everything they ever dreamed of, and far more then they ever dared to imagine. For a moment, there were only them in the whole wide world and when they parted, they both felt like weeping and laughing, all at once, together. A sound startled them both from their euphoria, and they hurried back to the castle, as silently as they came. Phillip chuckled as soon as they were out of site for the guards and when they shared another kiss, he took the opportunity to sweep Edward of his feet. The prince just laughed and buried his head in Phillip's shoulder, while the knight carried him all the way back to his chambers. For a moment, they truly looked like the ecstatic, giddy newly-weds they felt they were. When Phillip gently let Edward down on his bed, the prince pulled him down with him. “Stay.”, he begged, and Phillip could not say no to that. As they laid there next to each other, Edward finally found the courage to say what has weighed on his mind ever since his father told him he was to marry. “I cannot do this, Phillip.”, he whispered. “I fear I cannot sleep with Isabella, and maybe he will harm you then, for I feel he knows what is going on, but I cannot… even the thought seems wrong to me.” Admitting it sounded weak, helpless, child-like, even in his own ears, but Phillip would not laugh at him about it. “It is my duty, and the only thing that will keep us both save… maybe… with the memory of your touch to last me through it…” Phillip kissed him than, and Edward's relief at the understanding of his love quickly turned to pleasure… They took their time that night, as if it was truly the first night they spend together, as if they truly were a young, newly-wed couple. They drowned in each other, and the morning was already dawning when Phillip pressed one last kiss to the brow of the sleeping prince. Edward looked so peaceful now, and Phillip could barely bring himself to tear his gaze away, but he had to go. If he stayed, both of them would be in grave danger…<br/>


When Edward stands next to Isabella on the altar the next day, and recites the Latin words expected of him, all of last night's euphoria is gone. The cathedral is cold, the chorale feels eerie and his father's gaze pierces his shoulder like a dagger of ice. The prince looks at him, but Edward Longshanks does not look happy, or pleased at least, but just as cold and stern as always. Edward can feel his contempt to the point it physically hurts. Isabella is beautiful, just like they said, but it seems to be the beauty of a marble statue, and she feels all wrong next to him. He can barely bring himself to look at her, instead his gaze strays to the back of the cathedral, where Phillip stands. His love lifts his gaze as if he felt Edward looking at him, and the Prince hopes to convey everything he feels in that one long, lovelorn look. Phillip smirks at him, and Edward does not even care that his father will notice. The sparkling eyes of his love give him the strength to kiss the cheek of his bewildered bride, and he cannot bring himself to care, for his heart is full of Phillip. It does not matter that the whole of this ceremony is falsehood, for what they share is truth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Edit: Thanks for the kudos, even with the horrid mash of tenses I just fixed. You really are awesome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>